rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Butthole Surfers
thumb|300px|Butthole Surfers – Band thumb|right|300 px Butthole Surfers aus San Antonio, Texas, USA, wurde 1981 gegründet. Die Band hat Noise Rock richtung Alternative Rock gemacht. Sie mixten alle möglichen anderen Stile mit hinein, verbunden durch das Lärmige. Die Butthole Surfers waren enorm einflussreich ... live rasteten sie regelmäßig angenehm heftig aus. Doch schon in den 2000ern wurde es ruhiger, erst 2017 kommt nochmal eine EP. : → Siehe auch Sonic Youth, The Jesus Lizard, Musik-Clips der Butthole Surfers Von den Butthole Surfers gibt es auch einige Video-Clips, meistens ziemlich schräg. *'Something' – (video, 8:20 min) - echt krass und ziemlich noisig *'Pepper' – (audio, 4:40 min) - von 1996 *'Human Cannonball' – (foto-clip, 3:56 min) - von 1987 Geschichte der Butthole Surfers Die Butthole Surfers wurden 1981 in San Antonio, Texas, gegründet, sie hatten Wurzeln im Hardcore. ... 1983 ein Mini-Album für Alternative Tentacles ... 1984 noch eine Live-LP ... Das Debütalbum Psychic... Powerless... Another Man's Sac kam im Dezember 1984. ... Schon in den 2000ern wurde es ruhiger ... 2011 spielen sie ihre letzte Tour, sie sind müde ... 2017 kommt nochmal eine EP Locust Abortion Technician ? Neuaufnahmen ? Die Alben der Butthole Surfers Die Butthole Surfers haben zwischen 1983 und 2001 acht Alben und einige Mini-Alben veröffentlicht. * 1984 – Psychic... Powerless... Another Man's Sac – 1. Album * 1986 – Rembrandt Pussyhorse – 2. Album * 1987 – Locust Abortion Technician – 3. Album - ab hier wuren sie wahrgenommen * 1988 – Hairway to Steven (WPE) – 4. Album * 1991 – piouhgd (WPE) – 5. Album * 1993 – Independent Worm Saloon (WPE) – 6. Album * 1996 – Electriclarryland (WPE) – 7. Album * 2001 – Weird Revolution (WPE) – 8. Album 1. Album – Psychic... Powerless... Another Man's Sac Das Debütalbum Psychic... Powerless... Another Man's Sac (WPE) wurde 1984 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. * Noise Rock / Proto-Grunge – 11 Tracks, 35:04 min – Dezember 1984 bei Touch and Go Records in den USA, Juli 1985 in UK Psychic... Powerless... Another Man's Sac ist sehr krass ... ;Seite A : 01 – Concubine – 2:27 – hammer ! 02 – Eye of the Chicken – 1:36 – wow 03 – Dum Dum – 3:47 – 04 – Woly Boly – 2:45 – 05 – Negro Observer – 3:39 – 06 – Butthole Surfer – 3:02 – ;Seite B : 07 – Lady Sniff – 3:45 – 08 – Cherub – 6:22 – 09 – Mexican Caravan – 2:46 – 10 – Cowboy Bob – 2:55 – 11 – Gary Floyd – 1:56 – Das komplette Album (remastered !) gibt es auch. 2. Album – Rembrandt Pussyhorse Das zweite Album Rembrandt Pussyhorse (WPE) wurde zwischen 1984 und 1985 aufgenommen und kam im April 1986 heraus. Alternative Tentacles wollte das Album nicht veröffentlichen, sie mussten wechseln. * Noise Rock / Avantgarde – 9 Tracks, 32:48 min – 18. April 1986 bei Touch and Go Records Rembrandt Pussyhorse ... 3. Album – Locust Abortion Technician Das dritte Album Locust Abortion Technician (WPE) wurde zwischen 1985 und 1986 aufgenommen und kam im März 1987 heraus. * Noise Rock – 11 Tracks, 32:34 min – März 1987 bei Touch and Go Records Locust Abortion Technician ... Kurt Cobain war Fan. Jetzt wurden sie etwas bekannter. ;Seite A : 01 – Sweat Loaf – 6:09 02 – Graveyard – 2:27 03 – Pittsburgh to Lebanon – 2:29 04 – Weber – 0:35 05 – HAY – 1:50 06 – Human Cannonball – 3:51 ;Seite B : 07 – U.S.S.A. – 2:14 08 – The O-Men – 3:27 09 – Kuntz – 2:24 – (written by Kong Katkamngae, performed by Phloen Phromdaen uncredited) 10 – Graveyard – 2:45 11 – 22 Going on 23 – 4:23 4. Album – Hairway to Steven Das vierte Album Hairway to Steven (WPE) wurde im Januar 1988 aufgenommen und kam im April 1988 heraus. * Noise Rock – 8 Tracks, 41:22 min – 11. April 1988 bei Touch and Go Records Hairway to Steven spielt natürlich auf Led Zeppelin an. 5. Album – piouhgd Das fünfte Album piouhgd (WPE) wurde ... aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1991 heraus. * Noise Rock – 12 Tracks, 51:39 min – 20. Februar 1991 bei Rough Trade Records piouhgd ... 6. Album – Independent Worm Saloon Das sechste Album Independent Worm Saloon (WPE) wurde ... aufgenommen und kam im März 1993 heraus. * Noise Rock – 17 Tracks, 62:22 min – 23. März 1993 bei Capitol Records Independent Worm Saloon ... Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - nett *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Indiepedia.de – im Indie-Wiki *'AZLyrics' – alle Texte der Butthole Surfers *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von Butthole Surfers *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt einmalig am 29. Oktober 2017, Kalifornien, USA Kategorie:Noise Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:USA